Those Who Love The Second Son
by purpleanime
Summary: heavily centered on Loki's interacting with Sigyn,Sif,and Thor during his imprisonment in Asgard after The Avengers cause let's face it they're not throwing him a Welcome Home Party. sigyn/loki onesided loki/sif & mentions of jane/thor/sif NO FLAMES!


_**Hello my lovelies! Alex here!  
**_

_**so i've been completely swapped with finals and the such and instead just buckling down studying like a normal person i decided:  
**_

_**"Hey why don't i write a chapter story about Loki cause he's so frickin awesome!"  
**_

_**ughh my priorities are not where they should be! but oh well whatever! i had fun writing it and i hope you all have fun reading it.  
**_

_**its a story heavily center on Loki's interacting with Sigyn, Sif, and Thor during his imprisonment in Asgard after the avengers cause let's face it... they're not throwing him a "Welcome Home" Party.**_

_**Frigg and Odin will come up too but only ever so often.  
**_

_**I apologize heavily for my grammar, it's really atrocious but if you can get past it, i'd really appreciate to hear what you think of how the story's starting and if you have an suggestions or comments!  
**_

**_READ AND REVIEW CUZ REVIEWs ARE LOVE!_****  
**

**Prologue:The Sentencing**

The setting of this court room was nothing new to the wayward prince, he could tell you the details of every nook and cranny of the scenery, from the Allfather's throne to the carpets that extended to gates, with his eyes closed. He let his eye wander the halls as he was led in by numerous guards. The court was filled with a hateful silence. Not one soul had the stomach to meet his eyes; the disgust in their faces was palpable. He kept his head up proudly, as only he could, for only Loki could walk to the presence of the Allfather and all those he had betrayed with an elegant strut that would make a peacock envious. The device over his mouth let none see the evil smirk on his face, but his eyes portrayed his mischievous self just as well. Murmuring covered the hall as many speculated just what his punishment would be. All knew death was the only thing that would be fitting, but they also knew how dear he had been to the Allfather, how he had once called him son.

As he reached the presence of the king, he looked to the sides of him to see his brother, the only one of them that met his eyes but only for a moment…

_"As always so expressive, dear brother."_ He wanted to say. The trickster saw the pain in his brother's eyes. How the eldest son couldn't help but let his brows burrow in frustration and pity. Frigg had not the strength to look at him fearing she would weep at the sight of her lost son in shackles. The warriors three made their disdain apparent but neither of them had the gall to look at him. The lady Sif; however, had managed to surprise him, out of all of Asgard she had no trouble looking straight into his eyes, her hatred burning in them like a stew in a cauldron… such rage and passion. He felt his lips break out into an even wider smile; she could see it in his eyes and narrowed her own in disgust. Were he not in shackles he would have blown her a kiss, just to have seen the wrath looming from her.

Odin brought down his spear down and the court humming with low voices became painfully silent.

"Loki Laufeyson." The Allfather addressed. The title left like a slap to the face, it wiped the second son's smirk right off. "For your crimes against Asgard, Midgard, and all the nine realms, many including myself see death as the only fitting punishment for a man who has no loyalty towards his kingdom, his comrades, or his family." Odin began. Loki's gaze turned ice cold and he could feel his jaw clench. "Truly the gallows were made for those who's recklessness leads them to disregard the value of life; innocent or less than."

The Allfather paused for moment as he looked into his youngest eyes trying so deeply to find remorse in his heart. Loki's heart held many things but remorse was not there.

"Few if not none in this court would hesitate to bring you to justice, to the justice the innocent lives you took deserve." The king continued. A hooded figure in the crowd bowed their head down in sorrow.

"But even death seems to be too merciful when speaking of your acts." Odin declared. Loki eyes widen in curiosity as he continued. "you will live, but will know torment and suffering, a hundred fold to that which you have made others bare, you will live with your shame, you will live drowning in the tears of the orphans and widows you've made, and you will be deafen by the cries of those who's lives you've taken." The Allfather shouted as he saw the mischievous spark in his son's eyes return.

"You will know pain far worse than death, this I see as a fitting punishment." He chastened in a solemn voice. "Have you anything to say, any words that might provoke mercy in your King?"

The device that held him silent fell onto the floor with a wave of Odin's hand. Its clattering against the floor was followed by voluminous laughter that echoed from the second son to all of the halls, his maddening crackles brought a pained look upon Frigg and Thor, while the rest looked at him in fear and repulsion.

"How kind of you to let me get a word in edgewise, My King."the trickster taunted "However I find myself without words, and instead am reminded of those which were boasted by one you called enemy and another you call son." Loki seethed in a voice dripping with more venom than a viper. "you have no business speaking of justice and mercy you are _a murder and a thief_ and more than that _an old man and a fool_ for letting me live, for know that no torment will break me but only fuel me into bringing to you and _your kingdom_." He spat looking straight at Lady Sif, who looked as though she was ready to pierce her spear through his skull. "A thousand fold what you've promised me, your mercy will be your greatest mistake." He ended his eyes full of a hatred Odin did not think would burn at him as deeply as it did.

"I have made so many mistakes with you, my son… what is one more?" Odin replied letting his soft, heartbroken tone betray him. Loki's eyes widened, he hated the feeling of relief he felt when Odin called him son… why even now did he wish for this man's love. Before he could voice anything the device found its way back to his lips. Odin's eyes shut for a moment as he composed himself. He casted down his spear and the sound shook the room. "This is my ruling, and no one will overturn it!"

All in the room bowed down their heads and just like that ruling was over. A soldier pushed Loki away from his position and the lot of them guided him back down the carpeted entrance. As his back was turned, he did not see the tear falling from Odin's eye.

Loki gave a piercing glare to any who looked his way, but then his eyes meet those of a hooded figure, beautiful, familiar eyes that he did not think he would ever see again. His gaze betrayed his shock.

Meanwhile a dozen men from the crowd suddenly sprang out with swords in hand.

"YOU MAY HAVE FOUND MERCY IN THE ALL FATHER BUT NOT WITH ME!" one of the men shouted. The people became frantic with chaos as the men engaged the guards in combat, some guards did not move, they too believe Laufeyson was shown much mercy. The crowd shouted some with cheers and others with worry over bloodshed that might come to them.

"Brother!" Thor shouted as he made his way past the crowd. He would not see his brother slain.

Loki, even in shackles, did not allow himself to be easily beaten. He avoided the blade of he, who was clearly the leader, a man with a hatred kindling in his eyes brighter and more furious then the fires of Hel.

"Stand still you insolent worm, die like a man!" his enemy shouted.

Loki ignored his taunts and flipped away from his sword's edge missing it by the skin of his teeth. His landing was shaky due to the shackles on his feet. He was tossed against the wall by a kick and soon enough he found himself cornered against a wall by two of his opponents.

"Filthy beast you die now!" the leader shouted as his sword struck through Loki's chest.

"_**NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_two voices cried out.

One belonging to Odin's eldest, as he summoned lightening, and all those who had held steel against his brother were tossed against the wall. The other voice belonged to the hooded figure that ran to the wounded criminal's side. She knelt down and stroked his face lovingly.

"My love! My love! Speak to me!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Her hand glowing with enchantments removed the device that silenced the trickster.

"You should not have returned." He grunted. He let out a sharp breath as she pressed her hand against the wound and it glowed with a healing light. "We must stop the bleeding! Help someone please!"

"Cousin?" Thor called out finally defeating those stood against him, and rushing to his brother's aid. The woman nodded and brought down her hood to reveal her light blond hair and emerald eyes. It was Lady Sigyn, Loki's wife, thought to have been trapped in Vanaheimr.

"Yes, my prince, please!" she begged. "He must be taken to the healers."

"At once!" Thor cried out kneeling down to taking gentle hold of his brother only to be stopped by his father.

"The healing chambers are for those who are warriors of Asgard, not for those who seek to destroy it." Odin shouted.

"My King please!" the lady cried out. "My magic barely saved his life, he might not rec-."

A dry chuckle came from the second son as he regained consciousness.

"Thor- cough- come now." He grunted. "What took you so long? Men such as these should have been nothing for you."

"I tried not to kill them." His brother defended.

"So they could kill me?" Loki laughed weakly.

"NO! So that none would die!" Thor defended. "Death has plagued our land far too much."

"How noble…" he teased. He turned to let his smirk fall on Odin. "It seems some have the courage to do what you would not."

"Do you wish for death, boy!" Odin cried out his anger kindled.

"No one wishes for it, some just expect it." he teased.

"Hush no more, husband, you are still too weak." Sigyn begged. "Healing is not my dominion in the arts." Loki gave her a warning look but it softened at the sight of her tears.

"If he has the strength to talk, he will live take him to his cell."Odin ordered. Thor gripped his brother harder as the guards came to take him from him. Reluctantly he let go with pain in his eyes.

_"You should have let them do it; things would have ended much easier." _Loki teased in a whisper meant for no one but Thor to hear as they carried him away.

"Brother…" Thor called out in a soft, powerless voice. The god of thunder had known much pain in his life but none greater than having fought against a person he loved like his own flesh.

With a sob, Sigyn rose from the ground and made her way to follow the guards. Thor grabs her by the shoulders.

"I am sorry, My Cousin but where he goes we cannot follow." The prince expressed with lament in his voice. She shut her eyes in hurt and then removed his hand from her.

"I will follow my husband into Hela's very own gates, his path is my path." She retorted with unshakable determination. "There is nowhere he goes I will not or cannot follow."

She left the golden prince in awe at her words as she left his side to be with her beloved. For a moment, he pities her, knowing the path his brother travels holds nothing of good. He looked up to his father and saw that Odin too felt a great grief in his heart, he too felt the sting of loving Loki but never being able to break through to him. Perhaps these were the trials of those who love the second son.

_**to be continued...**_

_**hope you all liked!  
**_

_**REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE LOVE!  
**_


End file.
